Report 927
Report #927 Skillset: Moon Skill: Rage Org: Moondancers Status: Rejected Jan 2013 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We do not like adding such large bonuses to covens while they can contain members who do not have Moon (via constructs). Problem: Rage covens have become very little used. A rage coven costs 5 power and allows all members to use ranged attacks of Moonburst, Dark and Wane. The range depends on phase of the moon. However, when a rage coven forms form, it is usually sufficent for an enemy to shield or hide undergound. In active offence, it is better for each coven member to be fighting independently. Currently at best, Rage can be used to create a stalemate and allows damage of people who are not alert. It has, essentially, therefore, fallen into disuse. Solutions are proposed to make Rage more useful, by increasing offensive power in exchange for a higher power cost at the outset Solution #1: Increase power cost to form a Rage Coven to 10. In addition to current skills, all members of the coven and those allied to the leader in the same room gain an attack damage bonus depending on the phase of the moon. New Moon: 0 DMP, Crescent 5 DMP, Quarter 10 DMP, Gibbous 15 DMP and Full Moon 20 DMP. In addition, during Waxing and Full Moon, all coven members get a movement speed bonus, The power of the Moon allowing the coven to pursue enemies faster. Solution #2: For Rage Covens to form requires 5 members (Moon Users and Moonchildren) and cost 10 power from the leader to form. The coven radiates an aura that impedes all enemies of the leader or the Moon in the room. This is dependent on phase of the moon. In crescent phases, increasing all mana costs for enemies by 3% (mana drains from succumb and mana costs for use of skills), 5% in quarters, 7% in Gibbous phases and 10% at full Moon. Solution #3: Increase power cost to form a Rage Coven to 10. In addition to current skills, all members of the coven and those allied to the leader in the same room gain an attack damage bonus depending on the phase of the moon. This depends on coven size: New Moon: 1 DMP per member, Crescent 2 DMP per member, Quarter 3 DMP per member, Gibbous 4 DMP per member and Full Moon 5 DMP per member. In addition, the power of the coven gives a penalty to enemies, if the lunar phase is correct. During Full Moon and Waning, enemies in the same room get a 1% sensitivity per coven member to Mana draining attacks. Player Comments: ---on 1/12 @ 03:33 writes: Well I'm all for overhauling some coven mechanics, they are mostly pretty bad. The issue with these, however, is that you are probably overreaching with the % per member bit. You're talking some insane stacking. The solution would need to be in the form of dmp (boost or resistance). I'd lean more toward damage dmp boosts since high end wiccans already have a metric butt load of DMP and rage/terror are supposed to be aggressive rather than defensive. Consider redoing this report to to give like 3dmp boost per coven member for night/moon users with the power cost. Leave the range thing for the phase of the moon. My 2 cents. ---on 1/12 @ 05:45 writes: In talking over this report before it was posted, I thought we had come to a dmp figure for the result. Suprised to see it changed here to a percentage figure. I agree with Celina on this. I wouldn't scale the amount of dmp to coven size, especially without a cap. A flat amount depending on the phase of the moon in offensive (all) dmp seems most appropriate. ---on 1/12 @ 23:02 writes: Solutions altered to use DMPs, and in line with suggestions ---on 1/13 @ 07:27 writes: Hrm. Alright. I'm not sure you understand how dmp works, and what the term celerity means as far as game mechanics go. Just for clarification, mana drains operates outside of dmp, and is typically a % of max + a flat number. DMP strictly applies to health damage. Celerity is a shrine power that affects how fast you regain equilibrium and balance. Neither of these benefit from dmp, so your solutions don't make any sense. All of that being said. The first half of solution 3 that gives dmp damage buff to rage/terror coven (yes, this needs to include terror covens) per member based on the moon phase is fine. I think it is situational enough to not be abused but still has some nice benefits, as well as the change to include moonchildren and nightwraiths. The second half of solutions three gets a little off track, namely the celerity dmp thing that doesn't make any sense and the damage sensitivity on top of the damage buff. ---on 1/13 @ 07:28 writes: PS no mana drain buffs. ---on 1/13 @ 23:58 writes: Thanks for the comments, I've done quite a bit of tidying to the solutions ---on 1/19 @ 02:42 writes: Solution 1 is the only one I can support with the caveat that it only affects moon/night users but moonchildren and Nightwraiths can be included in the Coven. ---on 1/26 @ 20:56 writes: Solution 1 is okay ---on 1/27 @ 20:23 writes: A rage solution should effect all moonchildren, not just moon users. However, limited or reduced benefit seems appropriate. ---on 1/30 @ 02:57 writes: I don't quite understand how you envision this to work. You want a movement speed bonus, but the coven's circle is dissolved when anyone moves (thus wasting the 10p and removing the celerity bonus). Basically, all of these solutions seem to be really strong if nobody moves, but all that needs to be done is gust 1 person out and poof, power is wasted and all effects are gone. Is that the intent?